My Band -Johnny Test-
by YUmMaGaMMa
Summary: Johnny is In a band called 'The stones Hour' ( or for short TSH ) . When a good lead singer ( Rexie davis ) Leaves the band for " Important business" . Johnny Finds That the New Girl (sissy) Is great to take rexie's place. But will sissy's spot on the team be a threat to rexie? This series will be coming out April 28th or sooner :).


Hey everybody this is my first story and I'm gonna tell you now If you don't like romance stuff this isn't for you ( i love romance) But anyway Thanks 4 reading that now lets begin..

It was a regular day at Glen View High School. Nerd's sat with nerds. Popular's sat with popular people. But the one different thing Is the New Girl.

"Who Are You?!" People yelled in the court yard

The New girl just looked down at her books acting like she was looking for something.

And her name was Sissy. Sissy was 16 and was a Sophomore. She moved from state to state, city to city because her dad was in the military. She just came from brooklyn.

She was walking down he hallway and bumped into a boy.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry. I'm just new here and I'm kind of lost..." Sissy Said picking up her stuff from the ground.

"Hey, everyone went somewhere new and I know how It's Like. I would show you around but i have practice with my band." He said handing her the science book she dropped.

"Oh and by the way My name is Johnny, what's your's?" Johnny said lifting an eyebrow.

"Sissy. Sissy Blakely" Sissy said getting a better grip on her books.

" Cool Name - Sissy... well bye" Johnny said leaving with his guitar behind his back.

Sissy smiled and kept walking on.

"Ok class today we are doing a partner project, Oh and we have a new student who would like to be her partner?" The teacher said.

Johnny raised his hand but Rexie forced him to put down.

Sissy sadly looked around the class room and sunk into her seat.

" Well ok, I will pick partners then!" Miss Buck said madly."Jeremy with scope, Tyler with Julie, Cory with Johnny as she went on Sissy was paired with Rexie the lead singer of Johnny's band.

"EWW!" Rexie Said. Everyone laughed laughed except Sissy and Johnny. Rexie did a evil smirk. " I might of well be paired up with a Gorilla.

"Ok she is nothing like an gorilla.." Johnny said defending Sissy.

Sissy smiled and nodded.

" What evs'" Rexie said rolling her eyes popping her gum. "Hey new girl let's work on this crap and get it out the way" rexie added.

Everyone starterd working on their class projects. The bell rang and kids dropped their projects on the teachers desk.

People scattered all around the court yard but Johnny and his band members went to their band room.

" Zane, Ty, Johnny , Danny... Look i have oo leave the band" Rexie said. " I know i have a beautiful voice but I have to departure from you guys Haha"

"What is soooo important that you have to bail on us?" Zane said madly.

" Do my hair, get my nails done,Shop in Paris , stuff like that." Rexie saidcrossing her arms nodding slowly.

"HOW IS THAT IMPORTANT!" Johnny said madly. " We have a gig coming up in 1 week".

" Not my problem" Rexie said examining her nails whle rolling her eyes. " Any way tooti loo " she said leaving

" Guys we have to find a new lead singer, let's just host singing tryouts at 5pm tomorrow and go from they're" Johnny said nodding.

Sissy was walking down the hall again and saw Johnny hanging up a poster that read

' come by the auditorium for tsh ( The Stones Hour) lead singer tryouts'

"Cool singing Tryout" Sissy said smiling at Johnny.

He flashed a smile. " Yep, hey you wouldn't mind being there would ya?"Johnny said.

" Uh, Actually, I can't" Sissy said nervously.

"Wha! - um , why?" Johnny announced.

"..." Sissy Looked scared to tell him why . "I can't say why" she Finally blurted out.

" Oh well that's ok I just really wanted you to...be there" Johnny said nervously.

" Well now you're making me feel bad. But i have to warn you I might puke on stage, I get nervous... Oh My God i shouldn't have said that..." Sissy said turing a rose red.

" Haha you're funny Sissy. See you tomorrow at 5 then" Johnny called laughing .

Sissy slowly walked away as both of them sighed.

-NEXT DAY/ AT SINGING TRYOUTS/-

A girl walked up with a pink bow And a dress that matched." I will sing a song," she started singing but didnt quite do good.

Ty nodded and clapped. Johnny smiled ,Danny gave a thumbs up ,and zane clapped.

Soon it was getting to Sissy's turn and she got very nervous and under pressure.

" NEXTTTTTT!" the boys yelled all together as Sissy walked on the stage. Johnny started to smile.

" Umm i will sing Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis" Sissy said. She started to sing as the guys all looked suprised.

She stopped and looked at their faces. "That was great" They all said looking at eachother

Sissy smile got wider. "and obviously you made it!" Johnny said smiling. She ran on the stage so happy.

TSH was practicing in the band room when Rexie busted in the room.

Rexie turned her head quickly to Sissy and looked very angry.

" WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE!" Rexie yelled in Sissy's ear.

" Umm you Just yelled in my ear!" Sissy said silently but enough for Rexie to hear.

" What you say to me piece of trash?" Rexie shouted.

Sissy sadly looked down.

" She's here because she's in the band now, you left now she's here!" Johnny shouted at Rexie.

" Oh ok so now she the piece of crap who took my place ok We'll see who is gonna be in the band In two weeks.

Hey Trash!"Rexie said. Sissy Looked up at Rexie. " Betta' watch out!" Rexie said Leaving the band room quietly.

I'll make more chapters Later C:

YUmMaGaMMa

~luvs~


End file.
